ironbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Rothwing Dominion
The Rothwing Dominion is one of the ten original noble families of Haliur. This Dominion is in charge of building temples, collecting tithes and managing the distribution of Waeyrn. They have been honored by the Waeyrn with the position of Arbiter of the Faith. The Rothwing Dominion owns no lands on Iross but is given a tenth of the Tithes as a gift. The Rothwing Dominion is allied with the Hartguard and Frosthope Dominions with the goal of spreading the faith and eventually converting all of Iross (especially the heretical country of Paldor). The Rothwing Dominion is currently at odds with the Blackren, Coppercaster and Farrowsmere Dominions. They do not agree with their continued connection to the heathen nations. The Crest Coat of Arms Heater shield with two martlets and three red pallets on a light blue field. Motto “By Invincible Truth” House colors Primary: Light Blue and Red Family Flower Chrysanthemum - Truth Characteristics Loyal, Honest, Stubborn Recent Timeline Before the Hunt The Rothwing Dominion wholehartedly supported the creation of the new Dominions. They believed that their addition would help ordered Haliur and stabalize the balance of power. During the Hunt The Rothwing Dominion encouraged the Ruhwyr in the monasteries and the Sanctuary to remain in the order. Their encouragement coupled with the fear of the Hunt led to the largest increase of Ruhwyr choosing to remain in the order and take the vows. After the hunt The Rothwing Dominion claimed the success of the Hunt was due to the Composer's pleasure over the increased number of Ruhwyr priests/priestesses. Currently The Rothwing Dominion has been trying to gain support among the other Dominons for a purifiying war against Paldor. They have supprt from Hartguard and Frosthope Dominions. Current Family Lord Laerin Rothwing 62 - Rank: Ihtanwyr/ In his youth, Laerin had attained the rank of Itanwyr and had been about to become a priest in Dragon Port. However, just before he took the vows his elder brother died and it became his responsibility to take up the mantle of Lord Rothwing. He had become friends with Slyria at the Sanctuary before she left to take care of her family. He married her and together they had five children; they took in their niece Winsaesa after Slyria's sister died. Laerin has spent every day as Lord Rothwing striving to spread the faith and increase the number of priests and priestesses throughout Haliur. He is now striving to turn on Paldor, to bring down the northern heathens. He has a proud and stern face, with a thick white beard and a balding head. He wears robes reminiscent in color of the Laenwyr and cloak in his Dominions colors. Lady Sylria Rothwing 59 - Rank: Ruhwyr(?) She had become friends with Laerin at the Sanctuary before she left to take care of her family. They married and have five children and one foster daughter, her niece. Children Emeldris 30 - Rank: Laenwyr (Priestess). She attained the rank of Itanwyr at the age of 23. She has gained much noteriety for her surprising discoveries in the Song. Five years later she was asked to leave the Riftwarden monastery to return to Dragon Port and join the Sanctuary as a Laenwyr. She has begun to set in motion a plan to have only those who remain in the order be able to proceed to the rank of Itanwyr. She has at the very least begun to withhold the most powerful secrets of her studies and discoveries to herself and her immediate followers. She has narrow face with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Vicrona 29 - Rank: Itanwyr (Priestess). She attained the rank of Itanwyr at the Riftwarden Monastary. She could have gained the rank of Laenwyr at that monastery but instead chose to join her sister at the Sanctuary to help her with her plans. She is known to have a gift of discerning particular Songs from long distances away. For this and her talent in the Song she has gained a certain level of fame as "the unsurprisable". She has the same pale face and deep red hair of her sister. Her eyes are a light greenish hazel, there is a scar on her right eye cutting through her eyebrow and giving her a harsh look. Emlaela 27 - Rank: Itanwyr (Priestess). She asked to leave the Riftwarden monastery to return to Dragon Port and join the Sanctuary as one of Elmeldris's Itanwyr. She is never found far from her older sisters and the three of them form the core of Elmeldris's faction within the Sanctuary. She has the same pale face and red hair of her family, though hers tends toward a lighter copper color rather than the intense red of her older sisters. Her eyes seem to be a bright green. Meraris 26 - Rank: Ruhwyr (Priestess). She has the ability in the Song to proceed to the rank of Itanwyr but instead chose to head north to one of the small villages in the Cerrarian Dominion as a missionary. She remains in contact with all her family and appreciates her older sisters desire to bring order to the Waeyrn religion. She has wide forehead with a strong chin and light red hair with light blue eyes. Winsaesa 24 - Rank: Itanwyr (Priestess). A cousin of the ruling family, she was raised by Lord Rothwing as one of his daughters. She chose to serve at the Riftbottom temple and has transformed the people of the Rift through her sacrifice and devotion. She has wide forehead with a strong chin and light copper hair with misty blue eyes. Halron 18 - Rank: Ruhwyr. Youngest and Heir. He attained the rank of Ruhwyr at a surprising age of 18. He chose not to continue at the Sanctuary to become an Itanwyr, despite the fact that he will inherit the title of Lord Rothwing. Halron seems more concerned with parties and finding a wife. He is loved by his sisters and constantly lectured by them for his foolish ways. He is publicly devout, although Laerin Rothwing has been known to express doubts about his true faith. He is a friend to Volen Heleg and often can be seen in his company. He has wide forehead, weak chin, and light copper hair with misty blue eyes. He wears his hair cut short and lets it grow widely. He often has a smirk in eyes and gestures as if he is thinking of a really good joke or witty comment. He often wears extravagant leather jerkin and bracers.